Define Destiny
by XxKurayami no tenshixX
Summary: What if Lucy and Yukino didn't successfully close the Eclipse gates, what if Anima had suck Lucy and brought her to a place where there is nations. Would she find love? Or will she forever love Natsu? Sorry, suckish summary T just in case... and Harem!
1. Chapter 1

Hello minna!

I hope you will like this fanfic, I kinda had a urged to write this. So, I'm not sure where will this story go?

But then that, I hope you very much like this and please excuse my mistakes

Some parts would be from the anime

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hetalia only the story

* * *

><p>Lucy's Pov<p>

When I saw the Eclipse gate opened and light blinding. For some reason I had this nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something was wrong.

I heard Wendy saying something but I wasn't listening for I was too focus looking at the gates try to figure out why I had a sudden nauseous feeling about it. Until it hit me like a brick wall.

I slowly started to walk forward with my blond matted with dirt casting over my eyes creating shadows.

"Eh, Lucy-san?" I heard Wendy call after, but I just kept walking forward stumbling a couple of times but kept going.

"No..."

"The portal must not be opened..."

I heard Wendy gasp in shock wondering why I was saying that.

I looked up with a dull look in my eyes, "I-I need to close the portal!"

I felt everyone's shock gaze bore behind my back as I got closer to the gate.

The gates opened wider and wider as lights started to illuminate more.

"Close the gate! Now! You must not open it!" I shouted trying to warn people. I was seriously afraid of what was going to come out behind those gates.

"Lucy-san?" I heard Wendy say timidly once again but ignored her, I know I'm kinda being mean for ignoring her but the gates, it must be close now!

"What's wrong, all of a sudden?" I heard Happy said clearly confused.

"What is she saying?" I hear Arcadios say to Princess Hisui who was watching me.

"Please! Close the portal now!" I pleaded desperately as I watched the white light like fog crawl across the stone floor.

"We can't! This is our only weapon against the dragon swarm! If we close the portal now, we won't able to fire the Eclipse cannon" Princess Hisui shouted with her arms spread out as if she was protecting something. Is she really stupid or what?! Does this thing look like a freaking cannon to her?!

I walked up to her trying to ease the anger that was rising up. "There's no Eclipse cannon! That's a portal! A portal that's connected to the time stream!"

She dropped her arms down before talking again clearly not backing down, "And by releasing its accumulated magic power, we can fire the Eclipse cannon." She defended her Eclipse cannon.

"You're wrong! That's no weapon!" I said wanting to pull my hair and shout from frustration. How could it be so hard just to try to convince someone that the supposedly "Eclipse cannon" was not a weapon but a portal that is connected to 400 years in the past!

"That's enough. You're speaking to the princess of this country." Arcadios said interfering into our argument. I wanted to turn to him and tell him to shut the hell up but didn't.

"That portal is connected to 400 years in the past!"

All of a sudden a loud booming echoed everywhere making the ground quake. I looked up at it with fear-stricken all of my face as my voice hitched.

A giant shadowy figure appeared making everything under it cast over by shadow. I could hear people gasping in fear as they looked up at the giant thing.

A dragon appeared, I shook violently as I watch it walk making every knights look like puny ants that could be easily be squashed.

The dragon gave out a loud ferocious roar. "A dragon... came out of the portal..." I heard Princess Hisui say.

Knights were being thrown across the stone floor as if they were only rag dolls. I was flown of also landing near where Wendy was.

The gray dragon was destroying everything around him. I turned back to see the gray dragon roaring, I wanted to scream when another one started to appear behind the gray dragon then another but this time it was a fiery red dragon and then another after and after dragons soon appearing.

Is it really going to happen, will 10,000 dragons emerge out and will dominate the entire city? Will the nightmare come true as what my future self had said.

I got up running towards Princess Hisui who stood there frozen in her spot as she look at the dates dreadfully.

"How does the gate close?"

She stood there still frozen.

"Hurry! There is no time to freeze up!" I shouted shaking her a bit trying to shake her out of her frozon daemoner.

She seemed to snap out and pointed somewhere while talking, "Th-there on the pedestal." She stuttered. I turned around trying to find the pedestal, "There it is!" I thought to myself.

I let go of her shoulders and ran towards the pedestal. The fiery red dragon thought it was the perfect time to roar and send me flying into Wendy.

"Lucy-san! Hurry!" She said. "Right!" I exclaimed looking at her before I got up and started running again towards the pedestal like there was no tomorrow.

Another dragon roared which send me down tumbling but at least I made it to the pedestal. I got up trying to grab the handle without falling down again.

"So I pull this trigger, right?" I said to myself, "With Celestial Spirit Power!" As I tried to pull myself up while trying to grab the handle.

"Lucy-san! How did you know?!" Wendy shouted at me while I tried to pull the freaking handle that wouldn't budge a single bit. "It wasn't me! Old master Crux was investigating the whole time! He just finished his analysis of the portal a couple of minutes ago! This device combines the magic from the Books of Zeref with Celestial Spirit Magic. Normally, you'd be able to set the time coördinates and travel through time... but today is different! That moon is throwing off the magic! That's why we can't control the portal! It's connected to 400 years ago... in other words, an age where dragons existed!" I called back to her as I try my might to pull the handle. Why isn't it budging one bit!

Another dragon appeared but this time when he walked it blew me of the pedestal sending me flying backwards.

"I want no part of that!" I shouted getting up again running to the pedestal once again not giving up until I close the portal.

"I have to live for the sake of my other self!" I thought to myself as I ran faster towards the pedestal. "I'm gonna laugh... cry... and live for her!"

I grabbed the handle again pulling it, why is isn't working? I was trying best but there was no reaction.

"There isn't enough Celestial Spirit Power!" I heard Arcadios say, is that it wasn't doing anything at all?

"I can help!" I heard Yukino shout. I looked over my shoulder to see Yukino running with Mira behind her.

"Lucy-sama! Please take out the 12 golden keys!" She asked. "We'll combine them with mine, and use 12 keys to seal the portal!"

"With Celestial Spirits!" I shouted.

"Lucy-sama!" She shouted throwing her two golden keys in the air. "Got it!" I shouted grabbing my golden keys then throwing it in the air. All of the keys started to form in a circle, soon they all started to shine brightly.

Yukino and I both got on our knees and clasped our hands together and started to chant. "Celestial Spirits of the 12 Gold Keys... lend us the power to seal away the evil! Open... 12 gates!"

A flash of gold striked down on us. Then doorbell being rung, we both faced up.

"Zodiac!"

Our spirits started to appear circling us, they jumped and flew towards the Eclipse gate closing it. But before it was fully closed, a dragon's claws grasped on the door and pushed it open. You could see the spirits having trouble trying to close it again but the dragon was too strong and the Eclipse gate started to be pushed slowly back.

The spirits soon started to disappear one by one. I was gasping from exhaustion and so was Yukino, we thought it was over so we hugged each other and laughed but it was cut short when we heard a roar. Wide eyes open, we turned around to see that Eclipse gate was still open.

"Nani!"

"W-what! I-i thought it would have done the trick!" Yukino shouted in disbelief, I was frozen in my spot. "It didn't w-work... combining Celestial Magic... didn't w-work... work... work.. work..." everything inside of me completely shattered. The nightmare was soon beginning. . .

I felt a strong gust of wind appeared, instead of it pushing us down. It was pulling us off the floor, I looked up to see a dark hole up in the bloodshed sky with lightning striking.

"IT'S ANIMA!"

"QUICK GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!"

I saw everyone started to grab on something that would stay on the ground. "Lucy-sama!" I turned around to see Yukino grabbing on the pedestal, she had her hand stretched out to me. I felt my fingertips touch her hand before I was suck up in the air.

"AHHH!" I screeched.

"Lucy-sama!" I felt Yukino's slim hand wrap around my wrist, I was in midair. I look back at Yukino who was trying her best to hold on the pedestal.

"Yukino... l-let me go." I stuttered as I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. She looked up at me with a look of shock in her eyes, "No! I won't let go of you!" Yukino shouted with her lips trembling. "Please, you wouldn't know if Anima will leave or not and your tired of holding of the pedestal while holding my wrist." I pleaded trying to pry her fingers from wrist.

"No!" She shouted tears prickling down her rosy cheeks as she shook her head frantically while in a sobbing mess. "I won't let go of you! I can't lose anyone dear to me!" She cried.

"Please! I w-would be f-fine." I said timidly. Her grip did not lose her iron grip, "Ne, Yukino..." I started of softly, she looked up with fat tears streaming down her face. "Do you really mean it? That I am someone dear to you..." I felt her grip lessens. I took the moment the pry hands off of my wrist.

I went up to the air being sucked by Anime. "LUCY-SAMA!" Yukino shouted crying with her hand that was not holding the pedestal up in the air as if she did that, she could get me.

I only gave her a sweet smile to her as I look at Natsu who was fighting future Rouge. He turned around to see me being suck in the air when he heard Yukino scream my name out in vain.

I saw his eyes widen as his whole body turned around completely forgetting about future Rouge but paid his whole attention to me.

I smiled at him and mouth "I love you" to him as I closed my eyes and clutch my keys to my chest as I felt being suck into the dark hole before everything blacked out, I heard Natsu scream.

Goodbye everyone... I guess this will be the last time I will see you if Anima comes around again. Until then...

"LUSHY!"

* * *

><p>I awoke to be surrounded by a soft loft of green grass, I stood up looking around to see clear skies instead of bloodshed sky buildings standing tall instead of ruins.<p>

I tried to remember how I got here before I remembered everything, Anima. I clutched the golden keys as if it was the most fragile thing in the world.

"I-i guess it's just you and me, minna." I said as I felt tears of droplets fall splattering across the keys. I felt the golden keys glow comforting me.

I sobbed quietly to myself. I was in a place that was unfamiliar and I know this could not be Edolas... this place was too _normal._

I wanted the tears to stop shedding but it couldn't stop no matter how much I wiped it away. It just kept coming.

Was this a define destiny? Was it my future to break apart from my family? Wasn't enough?! I lost everything... my parents, my friends, and my lover.

I didn't want to be alone but... I didn't want to get hurt also.

My feelings were completely messed up, I couldn't get everything sort out. Couldn't get what emotion I was feeling now.

I have never been so confused in my entire life!

I wanted to shrink, curl myself, and cry until I can't shed a single tear anymore.

I feel the gold keys warm in my hand. I can tell the celestial spirits can feel my emotions, they wanted to comfort me but couldn't.

I wiped my tears and grabbed Virgo's key looking around to see if anyone was watching but only saw tall green trees.

"Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" I shouted then you could hear a doorbell.

"Princess." She answered motionless while bowing but I could see worry in her eyes. "Virgo, could you please give me some new clothes, please." I asked politely, she nodded her head and disappeared in a gold light.

I waited patiently for to come back, so I set down with my legs over my chest trying to sort my feelings and emotions out.

She came back with new patch of clothes. I stood up grabbing the new clothes from her thanking her then she returned to the Celestial world only coming back to get my old, ragged, and torn clothes.

I wore a white blouse with a black jacket that had golden lace over the white blouse. I worn black mid-thigh shorts with white knee-high heel boots.

"Princess."

I turned around in surprise to see Virgo there, "yes?" I answered, I looked at her hands that had a white katana with black lace wrapped around the handle (sorry kinda going for a black and white) and a black carrying case.

"Leo wanted you to have this." She said with a small smile on her face as she thrust the katana into my hands.

"And here is your Fleuve d'étoiles. Just in case if anything happens, you know since we are in a new unknown place." Virgo bowed once again grabbing my old clothes then disappeared.

I putted my Fleuve d'étoiles on my hip and the katana well, I just hold it around.

I walked out from the forest very fast. I found a city, I tilted my head and observed it. "This is like Magnolia but different in many way. Instead of shops being in buildings, mostly all the shops were all lined up in the middle of the road.

I walked to the city entering it. Once I walked in, everyone was trying sell me things and they were talking in a foreign language that I did not know at all.

"Ciao~ Bella donna!"

I turned around confused who was talking to me.

I saw a man there smiling widely as he leaned over me which was kinda uncomfortable. But when I saw his face I blushed a bit.

"Qual è il tuo nome, bello?"

"Uhh..."

* * *

><p>I am so sorry to cut it right there! I didn't know what else to put<p>

I hope I didn't bore you

But hope you like it

Bye! See you in the next chapter

* * *

><p>Italian translation<p>

Ciao, bella donna - Hello beautiful woman

Qual è il tuo nome, bello - What is your name, beautiful


	2. Chapter 2

Hello minna!

I hope you guys are having a wonderful day

Here is chapter 2!

Please excuse my spelling or grammar mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Hetalia

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

Lucy was having a panic attack as she tries to come up with something that will make this man understand her without him giving her a confuse look. While the man in front of her, thought she looked so cute the way she would flush and look red like a ripe tomato.

"I... uh.. d-don't understand y-you," Lucy stuttered with an embarrassed look on her face. He only chuckled, "Non sai come parlare la mia lingua?" Lucy was unsure what was he saying but nodded weakly.

"Heh, figures are you by any chance a traveler from anywhere?" He asked Lucy. "Um.. w-what is this place by any chance?" Lucy timidly asked. He seemed amused and shock, "Well this beautiful place is, Italy." Lucy only looked up at him with an confused look on her face. "I-italy? What is that?" Lucy answered honestly with a confused look on her face. He seemed really shock, "You never heard of Italy?!" He shouted. "Not even once?" Lucy was debating whether or not to tell him that she wasn't actually from this so called world and that she came from another dimension or just be quiet and she chose to be quiet until it was the right time to tell him.

"Where have you been in your entire life?!" He cried out, Lucy mumbled incoherent words. But he managed to catch some few words that she was mumbling about. Something about fighting off dragons, trying to destroy an Eclipse cannon which turned out to be not a Eclipse cannon but a gate that was connected to 400 years ago where dragons use to roam the land freely, and then being sucked into Anima. He was puzzled why was she saying that, was she like England who has imaginary animal friends? Perhaps not, because she didn't look crazy at all but he shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Anyway, what is your name, bello?" The man asked raising Lucy's hand lightly brushing his lips against her knuckles making her blush harder. "L-lucy Heartfilia," Lucy answered stuttering.

"What about you, mister?" Lucy asked. "My name is, Feliciano Vargas. But you can call me Feli if you want," Feliciano said cheerfully. "Alright then," Lucy answered looking awkwardly as Feliciano was still holding her hand as well beaming at her brightly.

"If you may, can you please let go of my hand?" Lucy asked feeling uncomfortable, "Ve~ mi dispiace." He answered letting go of her hand. They just stood there as Lucy observed the land as Feliciano looked at her with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, do you mind if I show you my friends?" He said having a hopeful look in his eyes. Lucy looked at him than shook her head smiling a tiny bit, "No, I wouldn't mind seeing your friends, Feliciano."

He smiled even more widely, he grabbed her wrist and led her to the border of North Italy. Feliciano stopped looking back at her, "Ve~ you wouldn't mind if we run, right? Because it is much faster then riding a car and plus, I don't want to get pulled over because I keep passing the speed limits." Lucy blinked once than twice. She has never felt so confused in her entire life, many new things were thrown at her face and she couldn't process it all at a time.

But she nodded her meaning that she didn't mind if they ran, "Oh, good. Just to warn you, you better prepare of gun being shooting at you." He said happily as if it was so an normal thing to say before running fast while pulling her along.

* * *

><p>Lucy's Pov<p>

"Oh, good. Just to warn you, you better prepare of gun being shooting at you." Feliciano said happily as he pulled me leading me to his friend's home.

"Guns? As in magic guns that Bisca and Alzack use?" I thought to myself, "No, it can't be magic guns. This place is different, I can tell easily. The air doesn't have magic that usually mix in it like back home, you can sense magic in the air easily since all of us where mages (except some few) but here. It doesn't have magic in it and the people, there is no magic coming off of them.

*BANG*

*BANG*

I snapped out of my train of thoughts as I heard something being shot. "I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD!" I heard a man shouted angrily.

I turned around looking over my right shoulder to see a man with choppy blonde hair in a chin-length bob cut with a white beret on his head that was slightly tilted, wearing a forest green jacket with two white cross on his upper arm, and beige pants that were rolled up over his brown boots. He was holding a gun that was similar to Bisca and Alzack's magic guns but different .

He was about to shoot again but stopped when he noticed me, he stopped running but had his eyes and mouth wide opened as he looked at me. I stared back at him which made him blush an unnoticeable pink shade, he covered his face with his brown gloved hand.

I was confused on why he was covering his face with a pink shade of color dusting over his cheeks. But I didn't say anything as Feliciano pulled me. To be honest, I was slightly worried for the blonde man. Was he okay? Is he sick or something? (oh~ Lucy, your naive when it comes to love) I hope he wasn't hurt or anything.

* * *

><p>"Where here!" Feliciano cheered happily jumping up and down showing his excitement. I smiled at him warmly, he reminded me so much of an certain energetic, loud-mouth, and sorta clinging pinkette He walked up the doorsteps knocking on the door three times then opened the door, he dragged me into the hallway leading me up to a flight of staircase.<p>

While he was pulling me (more like dragging me) I took this time and looked at every room that I passed noticing how all the rooms were so spotless and neat it was, I was impressed. "Ve~ Ludwig, are you here?" Feliciano cried out happily.

"Vhat is it, Ita-" A deep voice echoed but was cut off by Feliciano. "There you are!" He said quickly, I rose an eyebrow at him amused at his actions as he cut of the man who could be this "Ludwig".

Feliciano pulled me into a room that had bookcase stack on the wall, two nice looking chairs in a corner with a coffee table that had a vase that looked really expensive for decoration.

I looked ahead to see a oak desk with paperwork stacked highly up and surrounded a man who had blonde hair that was slicked back writing away on a piece of paper. "Ve~ I want you to meet a friend of mine that I just met today." He said running towards the blond man.

The blonde man looked up to look at me, I shifted uncomfortably as his sharp icy blue eyes bore at me. When I glanced up, he had a pink shade of blush dusting over his cheeks as his lips were form in a thin line as he _observed _me.

"Um... hi," I said quietly not knowing what to do but introduce myself. "Hello, miss." He said still gawking at me making me shift uncomfortably for being stared for so long. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said respectfully giving a shallow bow before straightening up again. "Pleasure is all mine, Miss Heartfilia. My name is Ger-" I saw Feliciano elbowed him rather harshly on the ribs before laughing awkwardly having a quick apologetic look flash through his honey-brown eyes as he looked at his blonde friend who grunted slightly in pain before it disappeared. "Ve~ Lucy would you mind if I talk to my _dear _ friend here for a second?" He said with an panic glint in his eyes as he stares at the blonde man.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind?" I said confused as Feliciano turn the blonde man's chair around before whispering into his ear. I had a feeling that he was keeping something from me but I wouldn't care because I was also keeping a secret from him too.

"Ve~ sorry for that," Feliciano chirped with an apologetic look on his face. "It's okay," I said letting them a small smile. "Vell, sorry for zat, let me introduce myself again. My name is, Ludwig Beilschmidt." Ludwig said nodding his head in acknowledgement.


End file.
